Swamp
Wikipedia Entry Charisma and Intelligence checks occur more often in swamps. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (4) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) While picking his way through the murky darkness of the swamp, NAME heard a faint cry for help. When he/she rushed forward, he/she saw another adventurer struggling in a patch of quicksand! Success text: NAME, thinking quickly, produced the ten-foot pole and length of rope that he/she conveniently had been carrying in his/her backpack. Using those tools, he/she was able to easily construct an apparatus to save the sinking adventurer. In thanks, the adventurer gave him/her some gold before heading off into the swamp. NAME received 69 XP and 16-21 gold. Fail text: NAME tried everything he/she could to rescue the adventurer, but eventually he/she was forced to admit defeat as the ever-present quicksand claimed yet another victim. NAME was sad about this, but not sad enough to forgo looting the belongings that were left behind. NAME received 16 XP and 5-7 gold. Strength (1) After a long afternoon of adventuring, NAME came across a family and their wagon stuck deep in the mud. They were moving to the city because the father had gotten a new job in a prominent guild. Success text: He/She braced him/herself and, with a mighty heave, freed the wagon and pushed it to a drier patch of road. The family was grateful that they had escaped the swamp before night fell. They gave NAME a gift for helping them on their way. NAME received 46 XP and 10-14 gold. NAME received a pair of Burglar's Gloves/Oak Staff/Greataxe. Fail text: He/She huffed and puffed, but even with all his/her might he/she could not budge the wagon an inch. He/She guarded the family from several attacks during the night. The next morning, another adventurer happened by and together they freed the wagon. The family hurried on, lingering only long enough to reward the adventurers for their assistance. NAME took 5-9 damage. NAME received 18 XP and 6 gold. Wisdom (1) While slogging along in the swamp, NAME came upon a strange looking patch of wet sand. Success text: Recognizing it immediately as quicksand, NAME decided to take an alternate route. It meant more walking but a lot less dying. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (1) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (4+rare) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 3 (empty) ---- ---- Level 4 (empty) ---- ---- Level 5 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (3) Constitution (0) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 6 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (2) Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (4) Strength (rare) Wisdom (1) Level 7 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class(2) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (2+rare) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (3) Strength (rare) Level 8 (empty) ---- ---- Level 9 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (2) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Wisdom (1) Level 10 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (2) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain